Maybe Jyuumonji Wet His Pants
by peroxidepest17
Summary: Jyuumonji is acting weird. Kuroki and Togano speculate.


**Title:** Maybe Jyuumonji Wet His Pants  
**Universe:** Eyeshield 21  
**Theme/Topic:** Semi-nudity at the beach  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Character/Pairing/s:** JyuumonjixSena, Kuroki, Togano  
**Warnings/Spoilers:** None I can imagine.  
**Word Count:** 934  
**Summary:** Jyuumonji is acting weird. Kuroki and Togano speculate.  
**Dedication:** juin's request on my last request thread. I AM SORRY I AM LAME AND DUMB.**  
A/N:** This does not make any sense. I think. Oh well. XD  
**Disclaimer:** Not mine, though I wish constantly.  
**Distribution:** Just lemme know.

* * *

"He's been in the water for a really long time," Kuroki observed. 

Toga grunted noncommittally. "Yeah."

"Water wasn't that nice," Kuroki added, and looked out into the shallows, where Jyuumonji was standing stock still, up to his waist in cool ocean water. He did not look like he was having a particularly good time. "He doesn't look like he's having a good time," Kuroki decided to say, because that somehow seemed important.

"Well class trips to the beach are lame," Toga replied, and figured that it was what all cool kids said. He flipped to the next page in his Weekly JUMP.

Kuroki thought that maybe they were missing something here. He noticed that Jyuumonji was glaring hard at the general vicinity of the sand. More specifically, towards the sand where the majority of their class was currently playing a rousing game of beach volleyball. The blond's face was all red too, which probably meant his sunblock had washed off in the surf. Kuroki really thought his friend would have had the good sense to get out of the sun by now if that was the case. Judging by the other boy's expression, Kuroki could only suppose that maybe Jyuumonji was just really, really angry if that was the case. "What do you suppose he's so pissed about?" he asked Toga after a beat, and didn't care if he was bugging the other boy during his manga time.

His friend just shrugged. "I dunno. Looks like he's glarin' at the shrimp if you ask me. Maybe he did something."

They both turned to look at Sena, who had been haplessly dragged into said game of beach volleyball with their classmates to make the teams even. The small runningback was being a good sport and doing his best to keep up with everyone, but the swim trunks he had on had actually been borrowed from Monta and as such, were a little bit too big for him. Whenever he ran around they'd slip down a bit and he'd have to pause in the middle of his game to hike them back up, even though the drawstring was pulled and tied as tight as it could go. Consequently, he was not playing very well. But aside from that, Kuroki couldn't think of anything different the runt had done to Jyuumonji today that would warrant a lot of glaring from the safety of the water.

"Must suck to have to play like that," Toga observed after a moment.

"Huh. You think Jyuumonji's mad at the brat 'cuz he's not playin' well?"

"He'd be a fucktard for caring that much."

"Well he sure is glaring a lot."

"Weird."

"Yeah."

Kuroki suddenly had a thought. "You know, when my little cousin turned five he wet his pants at his big pool party and wouldn't admit it 'cuz he wanted to prove he was a big boy, or whatever. The dumbass stayed in the pool all day trying to hide it. He wouldn't even come out for his damned cake."

Toga blinked. "The hell does that have to do with anything?"

A beat.

"Don't tell me you think Jyuumonji wet his pants."

Kuroki made a face. "Naw. I was just thinking. I mean, there's gotta be other reasons people do that kinda stuff. Maybe it's physiological."

"You mean psychological?" Pause. "And I think you're retarded."

"Shut the fuck up," Kuroki shot back by rote. "I'm serious. There could be something he's really angry about."

Toga sighed. "Then why don't you just go'n ask him if you're so damned curious?"

"Who the hell wants to go back in the water? It's fuckin' freezing. Besides, none of the girls are in there, so it'd look really gay if it was just the three of us."

Toga snorted. "I didn't offer to go."

Kuroki shoved him a little. "Well I'm not going by myself."

Toga shoved him back. "Then shut the fuck up and let me read. It's obviously not that big a deal if you don't even wanna go out there to see."

Kuroki sighed. "I guess not."

They sat in silence for a while.

Then Kuroki groaned and flopped back onto his elbows. "I'm just really fuckin' curious."

Toga wasn't. Rather, he was just pretty damned sick of Kuroki's bitching and moaning. "Fine," he said after a beat, and then sat up, looking towards the volleyball game. "Oi, shrimp!" he shouted, and meant Sena.

Sena knew it too, because he immediately turned to face his teammate. "Ah… y-yes?" he asked, and had to pause to pull his pants up because he'd turned to fast in them. Toga motioned him over, and thankful for the reprieve, the smaller boy quickly excused himself from the game and jogged over towards the linemen's blanket, hanging onto his swim trunks the entire way.

Kuroki noticed how Jyuumonji's eyes followed the runt the entire way too.

"Did you need something?" Sena asked, cheerfully.

"Go into the water and ask Jyuumonji what the hell is wrong with him," Toga said.

Sena blinked. "E-eh? I-is something wrong?"

"That's what we wanna know. Now hurry up."

"Uh…o-okay." Sena, clearly boggled, made his way towards the water.

Kuroki and Togano watched.

But it didn't turn out to be as good a strategy as Togano had thought, because the nearer Sena got to the surf, the farther away Jyuumonji backed up into the water. He even looked kind of panicked.

When Sena actually slid in the water and headed towards him with the intention of helping with whatever was wrong, Jyuumonji actually fell over.

Kuroki and Togano blinked.

"Weird," they said.

**END**


End file.
